Industrial automation environments can include various machine systems, industrial automation devices, and industrial processes, such as those found in factories, milling operations, manufacturing facilities, and the like. These machine systems and industrial automation devices typically include an operation or process implemented by a mechanical or electrical device. Specific examples of these devices and systems can include various functions of machinery associated with industrial automation including manufacturing equipment, assembly equipment, milling equipment, process equipment, and packaging equipment, or other machine systems.
As a specific example, many industrial automation devices include variable frequency drives (VFDs). These VFDs can be included in industrial automation devices to provide variable frequency alternating current (AC) power in order to drive and control motor equipment such as conveyors, fans, pumps, augers, mills, or other equipment.
Prior to installation and active service of many of these industrial automation devices, such as VFDs, may have many operational parameters, which may need to be programmed or set before start up of the system. For various different implementations there may be only a subset of the parameters which need to be changed from the factory default settings to relatively quickly get the industrial device started and running. It may take a user a relatively long amount of time to identify which parameters need to be addressed for the particular use of the VFD, and what values are needed for the specific application.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for presenting parameter sets for industrial automation devices and equipment are provided herein. In one example, a non-transitory computer readable medium having stored thereon program instructions executable by a computing device is presented. When executed by the computing device, the program instructions direct the computing device present, to a user, a plurality of options corresponding to at least one set of programmable operating parameters for an industrial control device, receive a selection of at least one the plurality of options, identify the set of programmable operating parameters corresponding to the selected option, and initiate display of the identified set of programmable operating parameters to a user.
In a second example, a method of generating load profile information for industrial automation equipment is presented. The method includes presenting a user interface with at least one subset of programmable operating parameters for an industrial control device, receiving a user selection for one of the at least one subset of programmable operating parameters for the industrial control device, identifying the programmable operating parameters associated with the user selection, and displaying the identified programmable operating parameters to a user.